Breakout
Breakout is the first episode of Primeval: Evolution Season 2. Summary After the ASH gets some remodeling and is rename the ARCII, the creature holder brakes and they need to contain the situation. Plot William sits in his new office scratching his chin. Aiden then walks in with someone new. The new person introduces himself as Miles Crynn and states that he's part of one of the new personnel at the ASH. William nods and gets a bunch of papers from one of the drawers and hands the bundle to Miles. Aiden says it's just the legal stuff that he needs to sign before officially getting the job. Miles nods and grabs a pen and walks out the door. William states to Aiden that it's good to finally get new staff, that it's been lonely with just the two of them. Aiden nods, then his phone starts ringing. He sees that it's a call from Miles, he answers it and gasps when Miles says that he sees a rodent like animal walking down the corridors. William gets up immediately and walks out the door. Aiden asks where he is and Miles says he's by the exit. William grabs some of the animal treats and walks to the 'petting zoo' set up for the prehistoric animals and sees that it's open. He hears shuffling and follows the sound to see Lilly hopping down the hall. William bends down and tosses a treat down the hall to Lilly. Lilly runs up to it and scarfs it down. William backs up and tosses another treat, which Lilly runs up to and eats. William keeps doing it until he reaches the petting zoo. He opens the now closed door and tosses another treat in, which Lilly follows. He then walks in and closes the door behind him. When he sees Miles and Aiden playing around with Johnny, he laughs a little and hands a treat to Johnny. Later that day, Miles is watching the news and a report of a rampaging Amargasaurus is shown. He tells William who contacts Aiden. They grab some EMDs and walk out the door. When they get to the creature containment handler (CCH), the door is wide open. Aiden points out the long head poking over the trees. The three split up and surround it. When William orders, the trio shoots at it and it falls to the ground. William orders the additional troops, a new addition to the ASH, to pick up the creature and bring it back to the CCH. Miles then notices something swimming through the creek and tells William. William knows that it's the Anomalocaris, so he orders Aiden to do his master ancient-swimming-bug-animal-wrangle. Aiden catches it and they grab a bucket from the car and fill it with water, then put the Anomalocaris in it. Then they get in the car and drive off. Back at the ASH, Miles and Aiden play a game on the Wii while William sits in his office exploring the creature sighting website Ben set up before he quit. He explores the site, immediately jumping to conclusions on some sightings, marking them phony. He comes across a couple that look interesting, including one of a group of people who make their own anomalies. As he explores some more, he finds one report about some sea creature in the Puget Sound in Washington state. He sees that it's written by Ben Tenner. Picture is of Ben and Ashley together. William gets up immediately and walks to the room with Aiden and Miles. Creatures *Leptictidium (PE) *Diictodon (PE) *Amargasaurus (PE) *Anomalocaris (PE) Characters *William McIntyre *Aiden Aleyha *Miles Crynn *Lilly (Leptictidium) *Johnny (Diictodon) Settings *ASH Trivia TBA Errors TBA Category:Primeval: Evolution Category:Xx_Diictodon_xX Category:Episodes Category:Primeval: Evolution Episodes Category:Primeval: Evolution Season 2